electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble Maker King of Wonderland 1
Event Start: 6/08/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 6/15/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. Trouble Maker King of Wonderland Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! (*2015/06/08 01:00(PDT) Event contents and description partially altered.) The Wonderland cards have rejoined the summons after hearing of the Trouble Maker King of Wonderland Event! Embrace this chance to add super popular cards to your deck! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 06/08 17:00 to 06/14 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 06/15 17:00 to 06/21 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. It is possible to get a third copy of Jabawock by amassing 1,000,000 EP. Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Sybil (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Bugs Although the rules state only five raid bosses could be open at a time, it was possible to have six of the event raids open at once. The quest bosses, after a certain point, start dropping 1/10 the amount of EXP that they should be. Story * Opening Narrator: Coliseum. Hoowwwwllllll!!!! Beginning of desperation is always sudden. A ground-shaking howl was the indicator of desperation. A devastating desperation at that too. Neo: "?!" player_name: (What is that noise?!) Narrator: After the howl, the group was no longer in the Coliseum. Mei: "W,what just happened? Weren't we in the Coliseum?!" L: "Hmm... Something smells familiar." Spike: "I think this is..." Shuten: "My, my. Long time no see, my friends." Neo: "I see. So we are inside your sanctum." Shuten: "So happy to see you are all doing well. The evil spirits are awake. Please evacuate my sanctum." player_name: (What is going on?) Narrator: Grrrrooooaaaaarrrr! Yet another deafening howl shakes the ground. Shuten: "What! My sanctum is being over written!" player_name: (From Shuten's Sanctum, we now found ourselves in the woods.) Shuten: "Is this the power of her virus?" Neo: "What on earth is going on here?" Sei: "So it has finally begun..." L: "Her! She is the meanie that took my food!" Sei: "Hee hee! I'm Sei! The leader of Evil Invaders. The destroyer of all things boring!" Narrator: SHIMMER! Sei: "I booted up Jabawock. The mean lean killing machine that can auto produce viruses! That girl is as evil as hell!" Narrator: SPARK! Kuro: "Boss. What are you doing?" Sei: "My act was getting kinda old so I am working on a new personality." Narrator: SHIMMER! Necros: "Now I really want to quit my job." Neo: "Huh? Auto virus...what?" Shuten: "Neo, do you remember the Peter Pan Syndrome?" Neo: "Sure. The virus that effected Peter Pan, the librarian at the World Library." Shuten: "Right. Well Jabawock is the one who made that virus. She is still automatically creating more viruses." Sei: "Interesting gal, huh?" Neo: "Interesting? She is pure evil!" Sei: "Ha ha. Keep your cool. It takes another hour for her to fully boot. Stop her within the next hour and the world will be safe." Neo: "Why would you put yourself in danger?" Sei: "Curiosity kills cats. Boredom kills me. I would rather end the world than die from boredom. Don't you agree?" Spike: "I don't follow her logic at all..." Sei: "Well whatever! I accomplished my goal. I will leave the rest up to you. The world is in your hands!" Narrator: Sei left Neo with a trail of laughter and desperation. * Episode 1 Mei: "Because she is so big, she is further than she seems." L: "I'm tired. I want to rest!" Neo: "Even if we get there, how do we stop her?" player_name: (True. That android is rather too big for us to take down.) Hatter: "What you need is a rest!" Haigha: "Yep! No point in rushing through life!" player_name: (A tea party in the woods? The tea is spilling all over the place...) L: "Ohhhhh! Cake!" Neo: "L,eat up now or you'll never get a chance again." Hatter: "Whoa! Wat a sec! You guys want to stop that giant over there, right?" Haigha: "We have the perfect plan for you." Neo: "You do?" Hatter: "Sure! We were in charge of controlling-" Haigha: "Honorable Jabawock, librarian of the World Library!" L: "Munch, munch...So you guys let the...munch..." Neo: "L, don't talk with your mouth full." L: "Munch munch." player_name: (She'd rather eat than talk?!) Haigha: "Well, sure. We are partly to blame." Hatter: "We were invaded while enjoying our tea party." player_name: (That's some shoddy security...) Neo: "So, how can we stop that thing?" Hatter: "You, pretty lady." Neo: "Me?" Hatter: "Yes, you. If you catch Haigha and said to me, 'If you can guess what I am about to do,' I will save Haigha's life." player_name: (??) Hatter: "And I said, 'You will kill Haigha.' What would you do?" Neo: "Why, I would let that rabbit loose...Wait a sec...If I kill the rabbit I would be breaking my promise..." player_name: (Neo?) Hatter: "Ha ha! You are caught in a conundrum!" Mei: "What are you talking about?" Hatter: "A simple paradox. If she is going to kill Haigha, she will have to save her life. But if she lets him loose, my answer will be wrong so she has to kill her. In the end, she kills as I said, so she can't kill her." L: "Awwww. I am not following at all. Zzzzz..." Mei: "What has that got to do with stopping Jabawock?" Hatter: "Nothing!" player_name: (?!) Haigha: "Ha ha! Gotcha on that one! I was just trying to buy time!" * Episode 2 Hatter: "You are quite short fused aren't you." Haigha: "I was just making small talk." Neo: "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson." Hatter: "Wat, wait. I really do have a solution regarding Jabawock." Haigha: "I am an ex librarian, and was responsible for that big thing." Neo: "So, cut to the chase then." Hatter: "There is a blue cake shaped installation device that force sleeps any android." Haigha: "But that blue kid ate it already." L: "Hmm...Zzzz...No more cake..." Neo: "What?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Hatter: "I never said that there is only one of it." Haigha: "He, he, he. She's so fun to tease." Neo: "Withhold any more information and I will beat you up." Haigha: "I already was beaten up." Neo: "Gotta problem?" Haigha: "Anywho, just make her eat the cake and all will be fine." Neo: "But how will we..." Hatter: "Easy! Just chuck it like this! Whee!" Narrator: SLAM Neo: "What on earth...!" Narrator: With unimaginable power from such a dainty body, she throws something towards Jabawock. Dormouse: "Squeak?" Neo: "Huh? A mouse?!" Dormouse: "SQUEAAAKKK!" Neo: "What did you throw? Are you making fun of me again?" Hatter: "Whoa! Hold the fists and take a close look." Narrator: Dormouse landed on Jabawock's shoulder. Hatter: "Hmm. I am still quite the pitcher." Haigha: "Your laser beam is in very good shape. Even though you're an android that can't use real lasers. He, he, he..." Hatter: "Now, Dormouse! Carry that cake in your hand to her mouth." Dormouse: "Squeak!" Narrator: Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe. Dormouse: "Squeeeaaaakkk!!" Narrator: Dormouse climbs the enormous Jabawock with ease. Mei: "How cute it that..." Dormouse: "Squeak! Zzzz..." player_name: "Hey! Don't sleep!" Dormouse: "Squeak!" Narrator: Tip toe, tip toe, tip toe. Jabawock: "..." Narrator: GULP! Mei: "Nooooo! Dormouse got swallowed!" Haigha: "But we also got the cake in her mouth." Hatter: "Total success!" Neo: "But isn't she your friend?" Hatter: "Ummm...Not really." player_name: (...) Haigha: "If it were the Goodnight Cake it would have been perfect." Neo: "Huh?" Hatter: "Oh no. Just as I thought. It is the Good Morning Cake." Neo: "Which means, what?" Hatter: "It's a cake that force boots any android out of its sleep mode." Haigha: "Gotcha!" Neo: "Are you insane?" Sei: "Ohhh, she really is awake. Now the world will really come to an end. How fun!" Neo: "It's no fun! Nor a joke!" Jabawock: "GROOAAAARRRRR!!"